1. Cross Reference to Related Application(s)
This United States application stems from PCT International Application No. PCT/SE85/00417 filed Oct. 25, 1985.
2. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a post for traffic signals, signs, information signs and the like and more particularly to a shock absorbing post comprising a foundation part fixed to the ground and a post part, which when subjected to an external shock force absorbs the energy thereof and/or is released from the foundation part without he latter being substantially separated from the ground fixation, the post part being connected to the foundation via a shock absorbing coupling.
3. Description of the Prior Art
Posts of a type related to that referred to above are known from e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 4,154,037 and GB Patent No. 2,078,829.